Panic Attack
by Themusicfanatic
Summary: This is a story about a girl who's father died when she was pretty young meets her favorite youtubers by the names of: Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Cinnamontoastken, Pewdiepie, and Cryaotic! She and her friend Amber were super exited to meet them, but while the youtubers are in Florida, they get caught in the middle of some pretty personal issues, on both their side and the girls'
1. Panic Attack

Hey guys! I have another story like this one where I write things about my actual life called dedication song.. I think you should check it out if you like this story! but anyways, This is a story about a 13 year old girl who's father died when she was only about 6 or 7 years old because he had killed himself from depression... This is based off of my friend who's dad actually did kill himself, and she would actually go by the name Firestar to all her friends, so that will be her name here... she is able to meet her heroes (like in my other story) by the names of (once again) Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Cinnamontoastken, and Pewdiepie, but adding another person to the mix as well... Cryaotic! Once again I will be including myself here, mainly because we were the two closest friends you could ever imagine, mainly because we would always be there for each other... also, again, like in my other story, if a scene is set in a video, it will be in one of Marks... me and my friends seem to choose Mark as our favorite youtuber more than just about half the time... jeez... anyways, onto the story!

Firestar and her friend Amber were setting up on the side of the busy "no car" street, where Firestar and her would usually go to perform. People that would usually see them at their now routine performances were showing up and waiting for them to begin the show. "Hey, Amber! Hey, Fire! How ya doing?" Firestar and Amber's friend Daniel said, walking up to them. "Need any help?" He asked, gesturing to the small amount of equipment next to them. "Nah, I think were good." Firestar replied, standing up her mic connected to her stand. "Ok, well, if you need any help, just gimme a holler." he replied. Amber plugged in the two microphones to their amplifiers and turned the volume down to where people could here them, but that they wouldn't make them go deaf from the sound, either. "testing, testing, one two, Amber turn it down like, one notch, please." Firestar asked her friend, who did exactly that. "Testing, testing, one two, one two. Hey guys! Can everybody hear me? If you do, say yeah! And if you don't... well say yeah because were not going any higher or lower than this, so.." She said, the now mediocre sized audience slightly laughing. Amber pulled out two guitars and two stools, giving one of each to Firestar. Some people in the crowed started to cheer, and soon everybody was. "Okay, okay, I know your happy to see us perform, but we are not THAT popular, so control yourselves people, control yourselves." She said, earning a few snickers. Amber put out a guitar case in front of them, with an: "Only if you can, please donate" sign inside it. "Okay, guys, so lets start with the performance, shall we?My name is Firestar and this girl behind me on her phone is Amber. Amber, ya' ready to go yet? Or ya still gawking over how handsome Markiplier is?" She asked, looking at her partner, smirking slightly. "Hey! I wasn't on Marks channel!" She replied, with an insulted face. "Oh, so. you admit you weren't watching a video with Mark in it?" She said, looking over at Amber with a look that beamed "you know I won". "Uh...When exactly are we going to start the show?" She said, knowing she had been beat. "That's what I thought." Firestar said, looking at her phone to check the time, earning a few snickers from the audience. "Well, as the lovelies who come here so often already know, we only start the show if Allison is present, and Allison is only here when the coffee shop closes, so they are 15 minutes early! ... and NO! We are not starting a riot to get her out here and watch us! We don't want to get her fired!" She said, looking over at a pair of twins standing at the front, who tried to start a riot the last time that they were early. "Yeah, you guys know what you did." Amber said, following Firestar's gaze. "Umm, should we look on Facebook for ideas to keep the audience amused, or what?" Amber asked Firestar. "Ummm, yea, yea, we should look on Facebook." She replied to her friend, both of them bringing their phones out.

Meanwhile, Mark, Jack, Felix, Ken, and Cry were walking down the street, discussing about what they should do next for their video. "Actually, I heard about this one street where at a certain time, people go and do different performances like dance and they sing and do artwork and stuff like that, so do you guys maybe wanna go check that out at one point? It's just a couple blocks away from here." Cry said, looking at the others. "you guys think we should go?" Ken asked, "t's fine with me!" Jack said, shrugging. "I'm cool with it!" Mark said. "I would love to see that!" Felix responded. "I'm just gonna trust you with this, because you are the one who lives in Florida, so..." Mark said, looking over at cry "Alright then, lets go!" Cry said, leading the way. after about five minutes, They finally ended up at around the middle of the street, compelled by curiousness from loud laughter to join a small audience that were around two girls with mics, amps, two guitars and two stools, with a guitar case out in front with a sign in the middle of it. The girl on the left had curly brown hair, wearing a grey v-neck with a leather jacket, and blue emoji pants. This girl striked as Tomboy-ish to them. The girl on the right had her hair died orange at the top, going to the tips and turning into red. She had a leather jacket on with a nirvana shirt and tight blue jeans. Again, she seemed like a tomboy as well. They were asking people in the audience were they were from and such, and different things such as what their favorite food was, their most embarrassing story, stuff like that. "Oh, my god, your kidding me! So apparently, you just decided: 'Woop! time to swim!" The girl to their right said, while the girl the left was laughing hysterically in a crouching position holding onto her stool for support so she didn't fall down. "We just got here, and I have no idea whats happening, but i'm already having a fun time... I like these girls!" Jack said into the camera, sniggering slightly. The girl on the left finally got back up and sat on her stool, her face still red from laughing. "That sort of reminds me of when you fell in gym, Amber, when Emma took your Pewdipie book and you chased after her to get it back." The girl to the right addressed the girl who was now known as Amber. "Oh my god no! Your not gonna make me tell it, are you, Firestar? Really?" She told Firestar. "I don't know.. what do you guys think?" She asked the audience. They all cheered. "Tell it like it is!" Ken said, raising his voice a bit. The two girls laughed. "Well, when you say that i'm compelled to tel it... I can't hear someone tell me that and not tell them the story they wanna hear!" Amber said, replying to Ken's comment. Amber told the story, where her friend stole her book, she chased after her, she slipped and fell, and her leg slid under her other one and it was in front of the whole gym! Afterwards, they told a few more stories, and then Firestar got a text from Allison that she was coming to the show in a few moments. "You guys, it was fun to talk to you, laugh with you, but I think it it now time for the show to begin for real! Allison is here now! Allison, say hi to everyone!" Firestar said, a girl walking to the front and waving to everyone. "So, here we go!" Firestar said, starting to strum her guitar, The crowd started to cheer as the girls started to sing Black Magic by Little Mix. "Wow! These girls are really good!" Felix said, looking at the girls up on stage singing. 'Yeah, they're great!" Jack added. The girls ended the song and the started Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash, and then Drive my car by the Beatles, and even Hey Jude. The girls sang around 7 or 8 songs by various authors and bands, but then, Firestar made an announcement. "Thank you guys for sticking around to watch us perform! It was so much fun having you guys here! But sadly, all good things must come to an end, buuuuuut! We are going to do one last song! This song is called "This isn't the end" By Owl City... I'm singing this song because my dad... committed suicide and I was and... still am torn up about it..." Firestar said. When she said that, Ken, Felix, Cry, Jack, and Mark all looked at each other with shocked faces, Mark suddenly feel great compassion for this girl and her friend as well, knowing the situation as well. Firestar continued. "This stuff is no joke to talk about and I would like to sing this song for anybody else who knows somebody who has committed suicide and to anybody else who has ever even thought about it, that you would be leaving so many amazing things behind, that you should maybe get help for it, get family or friends who care about you, especially if your going through depression like my dad was, so, um, yea, I think, I think that's about it, so, here it goes..."

Amber started the song on her guitar...

An eight year old girl had a panic attack...

Cause the father she loved left and never looked back...

No longer the hero she counted on...

he told her he loved her, and then he was gone...

She tried to look happy in front of her friends...

But knew that she'd never feel normal again...

She fought back the tears as they filled her eyes...

And wanted him back just to tell him goodbye...

When the rain falls down!

When it all turns around!

When the light goes out! This isn't the end!

Her dad was a good guy that everyone liked...

But nobody knew he was dying inside...

He promised his family he'd be alright...

And then with a gunshot, he left them behind...

When the rain falls down!

When it all turns around!

When the light goes out! this isn't the end!

When the rain falls down!

When it all turns around!

When the light goes out! This isn't the end, no...

The role of a father he never deserved...

he abandoned his daughter and never returned...

And over the years, though the pain is real...

She finally forgave him, and started to heal...

How close is the ending? Well, nobody knows!

The futures a mystery, and anything goes...

Love is confusing, and life is hard...

You fight to survive 'cause you've made it this far...

It's all to astounding to comprehend...

It's just the beginning, this isn't the end...

It's just the beginning, this this isn't the end...

The song stopped, and Firestar and Amber both wiped away tears, along with just about everybody else in the audience as well, including the 5 youtubers recording as well. "Thank you guys for listening and we hope that you all have a great night! Thank you! Don't forget that if you wanna talk to us about something, well be right here if you need us! Thanks so much!" Firestar said. "Bye guys!" Amber and Firestar said at the same time, as they did now at the end of every show.

As the girls started to pack up, the youtubers thought that they should maybe pay them a visit, mainly because Mark said that he was going to, and that if anyone else wanted to, he wasn't gonna stop them. So they walked up to the two girls almost done packing up their stuff and done with talking to everyone else, when Mark slowly said: "Hey, are you guys busy right now? We would like to have a word with you." He said. Amber stopped immediately what she was doing, slowly stood up, and turned around, then looked wide eyed at them, and broke into a huge grin. "And you thought that we wold never meet them." She said, looking over at Firestar. Firestar looked at the five Youtubers, and she could do nothing but smile. "Oh my god, hi!" she said, covering her mouth in shock. The youtubers all slightly laughed at the two girls who were staring at them in nothing but complete shock and happiness. "So.. I would like to tell you guys that I for one LOVED your guys performance! You were amazing!" Mark said, the rest of the you tubers nodding in agreement. "You made me cry on the last song." Cry (no pun intended, if there even is one) told them, Felix continuing the thought with: "yeah, it was a really beautiful version of the song." "Thank you guys so much! We didn't realize that you guys would actually come here, let alone see us perform as well!" Firestar said finally. "I felt that we would end up here eventually, being the fact that just about everywhere we have been so far has been filled with freaking amazingly talented people." Jack said, smiling. "awww, well thank you so much for calling US talented! There are people better than us, but we thank you anyways!" Amber said, smiling back. "Aww, don't say that about yourself! You guys seriously are amazing singers! You should share your talent with everyone!" Ken said in reply. Firestar shrugged in reply to his comment. "Well, we are HUGE fans of you guys! It's so awesome to be talking to you guys right now! You guys have always made us laugh so much, always kept us happy, and kept us going through the years, and I would like to say thank you!" Firestar said. "From the bottom of our hearts!" Amber added. "Awww! Thank you guys so much! But I loved that last song because it just meant so much to me because of uh... well, you know, i'm sure-" "Yeah, yeah we know, we get it. You don't gotta worry about it, Mark." Firestar said. "Yea, well, um it was just such a good song and you guys sung it so beautifully, and it was just so amazing to hear it." Mark said. "Well, thank you so much! Hey, you don't mind if we take a picture with you guys, do you?" Amber asked. "Sure! Don't mind at all! Can I take a picture with you?" Mark said. "Really, YOU want to take a picture with US?" Firestar said. "Yeah! Like I said, you guys were amazing!" Mark said. "Well... sure!" Firestar said back. After they took the pictures, Amber asked firestar where they were going to go. "I sure as hell ain't heading home." Amber said. "Why not?" Felix asked. "It's personal issues." She said. "well, if you want, you could hang with us." Cry said. "Seriously?" Firestar said, giving them a quizzical look. They all shrugged. "Sure! But first, we would have to figure out where to go next. And by that, I mean what do we see next from all these different people!" Jack said, looking around. "Do you guys have an idea of what we should see next?" Ken asked them. "Ashley?" Amber asked Firestar. "Ashley." Firestar said back. "Who's that?" Mark asked. "Her sister." Amber said. "Come on, we'd better start runnin' if we wanna catch up to her. Don't worry, since I know where the show is, i'll slow down, because even if we lose her, we'll still get there." Amber said in a haste, starting to run. "Wait, wait, wait," Mark said. "No one said anything about running when we said we would go." Mark continued. "Actually, I don't even think we all agreed we would go see Ashley." Cry said, fixing his mask. "But I would like to see her, so i'm going to follow her anyways." He said, walking up to Amber. "Well, any of you guys can catch up if you want, but i'm still running... but slower. Anyways, I gotta get going. Firestars probably almost halfway there by now... see 'y'all!" Amber said. And with that, Cry, Mark, Jack, Ken, Felix and Amber all took off towards Ashley and Firestar.

Thank you guys for reading this story! I really do appreciate you reading it! Another chapter will be coming out soon, don't worry! But anyways, thank you for reading, and I will see YOU... IN THE NEXT CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRR!


	2. Texting Problems

"Aww! You guys missed it! You were to slow!" Firestar said, frowning at the you tubers and Amber. "Whatever.. we still had to see them, anyways." Amber said, walking up to Ashley and another girl next to her. "Hey Ashley! Hey Sydney! How ya doin'!" Amber asked the two girls. "hey Amber! were doing goo-" Sydney said, cutting her sentence short. "Oh. My. God... Ashley, you see this to, right?" Sydney said to Ashley. "See what?" Ashley said, clapping her hand to her mouth when she saw the five you tubers with her sister and her best friends sister, and then started to tear up. "Oh my god, this is awesome." She said, smiling and crying at the same time. "Awww! Don't cry! Do you need a hug?" Mark said, pointing the camera at her. "Maybe..." She said, wiping her tears away, Mark then walking up and giving her a hug. "It's just... you guys have done so much for me... so much for US... you've helped us get through so much trouble with ended friendships, and so much... it's just... oh my god! This is so crazy!" She said, trying not to cry again. "Wow... oh my god... so crazy!" Sydney said. "This is so cool!" Ashley said. "What are you guys doing at our performance, of all places?" Ashley asked. "Well, we came here to see some crazy talents, because we heard talented people come here all the time..." Mark said. "And the first people we see, of course, are your sisters." Jack said. "And they said that you guys were pretty good..." Ken said. "And so now were here." Felix said. "but we never saw your show... unfortunately... I wanted to see you guys! You know we had to RUN to get here?" Cry said. "Awww! Sorry to hear that!" Ashley said. "It's fine... we didn't really have to run ALL that much. But then again, i am super strong and fast, so I can't speak for the rest of us." Mark said. Sydney rolled her eyes. "You do realize that their stag is only a half a block away from this one, right?" Sydney said, looking at Mark with crossed arms. Ken snickered. "Wooooooow... must be feeling preeetty stupid right now, huh?" "Oh, whatever." He said. "Soooooo... you guys have any idea about what we could see next? No, you guys don't get to choose." Jack said, looking at Firestar and Amber. "Oh jeez, come on, a little running never killed anybody." Firestar said. "Well, there is a contortionist down the street. He's pretty cool... and freaky." Sydney said. "Cool! So, what do you guys think? Should we go see him?" Cry asked. "Sure!" the group said. "Lead the way!" Mark said, gesturing for Ashley and Sydney to go to the front of them.

On the way over to the contortionist, the you tubers were talking to Sydney and Ashley. leaving Amber and Firestar at the end of the group. Then... Firestar got a text. From her boyfriend Andrew. She froze where she stood. "Hey, Fire, what's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost." Amber said, standing next to Firestar, looking over at her phone. "I just got a TEXT... from... Andrew." She said. Amber's eyes widened. "Well, he could just have sent it to the wrong person, like that one time, remember?" She said. "No, it's not. I can feel it." She said, finally walking again so the others wouldn't get suspicious. She finally opened up the text, and immediately regretted it.

" _I don't even want to spare your feelings right now, and i'm not even going to beat around the bush... were breaking up.. it's not me, no... its all . on. YOU"_

"Oh no... well... i just... i just have no idea on what to say except... man, he is the biggest douche on this planet." She said. Firestar dropped the phone in Amber's hand and ran off, Barreling through the rest of the group, not even thinking about what they would do if they stopped her, tears streaming down her face, Amber running after her into the nearest coffee shop. "Fire! Come back! Wait! Let's talk about this! Stop! Oh, why does this stuff ALWAYS happen to her? It's horrible." She said, passing by everyone. "Wait, whoa, what happened?" Mark said, turning to the other you tubers. "Did you guys pick up on any of that?" He asked. They all shrugged. "Sydney tried to stop Amber, but all she said was: "Boyfriend problems, you wouldn't understand." She said, barely paying attention to Sydney. "ohhhh boooooy...i'm not getting into your personal lives, soooooo..." Ken said with a concerned face on. The you tubers, in a slight panic, ended up in the coffee shop that Firestar was crying in with rage and sadness on the fact that she was just dumped, but they weren't getting too close to the situation. "I think I need another hug." Firestar said,looking at Amber. "Of course you can have a hug." She said, doing exactly that. "Do you think you'll be able to talk to anyone without bursting into tears?" She asked. "Ummm... yea, yea I think that I will." Fire said. "But first, i need to delete this idiot's contact." she said, deleting the Douche's contact off her phone. "Well, i think the first people you need to talk to is these guys, maybe excusing yourself for just running off like that." Amber said, gesturing to the you tubers at the table by the door. "Oh my god, I completely forgot!" She said, walking towards them and quickly running a hand through her hair. "I'm so sorry i just ran off like that, you guys... it's just... you know what, I'm not gonna bother you guys with my problems." She said. "Well, Amber already said it was BF problems, soooo..." Mark said, nodding at Amber. "Can you at least tell one of US?" Ashley said, pointing with her thumb between her and Sydney. "Well, since Amber already said... it wasn't exactly a problem, more of a... break up." She said. "ohhhh... wasn't prepared for that..." Jack said, looking at all of them, twiddling his thumbs on the table. "Ummmm yea, i don't... i don't need you guys to feel sorry... he was a douche anyways... I think it was for the better, anyways... but anyways... don't feel bad, like i know my friends will, don't apologize, because i'm apologizing to you for just storming off like that..." she said. They sat in silence for a few moments. "Sooo, ummmm, do you wanna go watch the contortionist? I think he's still performing." Ashley said. "Yea, yea... let's.. let's go.." Mark said, getting up. Then they all left in silence, walking towards the next show. "See? These were the texting problems that I was telling you about." Amber told Fire in the back of the group.

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! By the way, My FRIEND Sydney (not sister) actually does exist, and she is actually known to Pewdiepie i guess as "Duck hat"... ya you can or cannot believe me, but I actually really do know her, and if you ever meet her, she is an awesome girl! She's funny, sweet, kind, And her nickname is Australia, because of her name Sydney... she is so awesome, and she is an awesome friend! Sydney, if your reading this, I really do mean this! Duck hat, Australia, Sydney, no matter what i call you, you are amazing! Also, i can't believe that some people even read my/this fanfiction, but I thank you none-the-less! Thank you for asking for more! Hope you enjoyed this! And I will see YOU... IN THE NEXT CHAPTEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!


	3. He Had it Comin'

Hey guys! Wow, I can't believe that people read my fanfiction! That is so cool! Not to long ago I posted a story called Youtuber High School that I think you guys should check out! It's what I think all the Youtubers now would have done if they were in the same high school then, and I think that you may find it interesting... anyways, onto the story!

The five YT bers walked out of the coffee shop, the four girls not too far behind them. Even after that dilemma, a promise was a promise, so the guys let the girls hang out with them until they went separate ways. "Sorry about that again, you guys! that was just, umm.. unexpected... oh, um, hi! How are you?" Firestar said, saying hi to a girl who walked up to her and Amber who seemed to be bursting with questions. "Are you Okay? I saw your show before, and you guys are AMAZING! So anyways, I saw your show, and then i saw you crying and running into a coffee shop! Are you alright? What happened?! did you get bad news about something, or what?" She asked in a flurry of words. "Woah. woah, woah! Slow down! Firstly, thank you for watching the show, and secondly, i'm fine... now. There was just a... misunderstanding between one of my...friends... but now it's all good! It's fine! You don't have to worry! Oh, and by the way... i don't think I caught your name at all?" Firestar explained to the girl. "Oh! I'm Julia! Well, if that was all... bye!" Julia said, running off afterwards to her friend and going to the nearest dairy queen. "Well that was random." Jack said. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking... what is it with girls and going up to random people and asking what's wrong with them even if they don't even know their name?" Mark asked the girls. In unison, all the girls said: "I have no idea. I'm a tomboy anyway, sooo..." "Well that wasn't freakishly funny at all." Cry said with a slight snicker. "The movies had always predicted that one day something like that would happen in real life and they would be there to finally have proof... that day, apparently, is today." Felix said. "Actually, I think that only certain TYPES of girls do that... but that's just me, and i don't follow girly trends at ALL, so i... umm.. i mean... WE"RE... the wrong people to ask." Ashley said. "Well then. Should we get moving so we can see that show you guys were talking about?" Ken asked. And so they did. After they saw the contortionist, they wet on to see two ventriloquist, a comedian, two singers, three dancers, a paint artist, and a multitude of others as well. Then, they ended up going to Dairy Queen, and ended up buying some ice cream there, because it was just "Too irresistible"...in Jack's own words.

Soooo while the girls and guys were sitting at a table near a wall, and the others were having laughs and talking about music and youtube and blah blah blah... Ashley seemed to notice that someone familiar was walking outside... "Hey, ummmm Star?" She whispered to her sister. "m-hmm?" She hummed. "That guy outside... walking with that girl...he sure does seem to look a lot like..." "Andrew?" Firestar said, catching her sister's eye. "Yeah... sure does... and he's walking with who other than Allisa... stay here and don't say a word." She said as she got up and walked out with no notice, going to get a better look at Andrew...

Unsurprisingly, it was him! walking with the little brat Allison! Holding hands, hugging, kissing on the cheek... "So this is why you broke up with me? Because you're dating HER!?" Firestar said, walking up to him. "Oh back off, Fire! Did you really think I was going to put up with your crap about your dead dad?" Andrew said, sneering. "I NEVER went running off to YOU to complain! Especially for something like that! Why would you... why would you even bring that up as the first sentence you say to me?" She said. tears already filling up in her eyes at the mere mention of her father. "Because he knows that a crying selfish brat like you would just go crying to your mom, knowing you can't run to your dad for support." Allison chimed in with the taunting. "YOUR calling ME a crying selfish brat, you spoiled little hypocrite?" Firestar fired back, telling her to shut up and let her deal with Andrew. "Fine, but it's not like anyone's going to support you when your crying in a corner by yourself." She said, walking over to a bench by a fountain and sitting down, calling someone on her cellphone. "Are you serious?! So... first you break up with me through TEXT, and then you decide you have the GUTS to show up at the one place you knew i'd be at?! How. DARE you, Andrew! And then, to top it all of, you dare to come up to me and taunt me about my father?! You are a low-down selfish dirt-bag! I can't believe I had been dating you in the first place! You are UN- freaking- BELIEVABLE!

 _Meanwhile, inside..._

Jack looked over Mark's shoulder and through the window, seeing Firestar shouting at someone. "Ummm, does anyone know what Firestar's doing?" He asked. "I don't know... but i'm staying out of it.. again." Ken said, looking at the situation and turning back around. "Well, it seems that she's about to get in a fight. This time i'm stopping them before things get out of hand." Mark said, getting up and walking towards the door. As he started to open it, Amber ran up to him. "Wait a second, Mark...I don't think that's the greatest idea to interrupt her when she's arguing with him... that may or may not be...Andrew." She said, smirking slightly at the thought of Andrew being yelled at by Firestar... "Well, i'm still gonna at least stand outside to make sure no one get's hurt." He said. "No one can ever promise that when dealing with a fight that involves Firestar." She said, walking out with Mark, waving to the others to tell them where they were going, and stood on the outside of the door and sitting at a two person table with Mark, turning towards the action. "Well, now I see why your father did what he did." Andrew said, getting really close to Firestar's face. "Firestar gave him a dirty look, and mumbled. nothing but: " .you." She said. She wound back her arm and socked him in the stomach. "Oh my god! Andrew!" Allison shouted, running to help him up. "That's for breaking up with me through text and going to this brat." She said. Once he got up, she kicked him with her knee in his stomach, then punched him in the stomach again. "And that's for talking about my father like you did." She said. Andrew and Allisa walked away in a hurry. " Your lucky that I didn't do more damage that I did." Firestar said, turning around. She noticed Mark and staring at her in shock and Amber with one eyebrow raised, smirking. "Hey," She said, shrugging. "He had it comin' for him."

Well, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I'm probably going to incorporate the YT bers more in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Thank you for reading, and I will see YOU... IN THE NEXT CHAPTEEERRRRRRRRRR!


	4. flood out of tears

The girls and Mark walked back into the Dairy Queen, where the rest of the youtubers, Sydney, and Ashley were sitting with shocked looks pasted on their faces. 'What was that!?" Sydney asked. "He started messing with me about my father, don't worry about it." Firestar said, putting on her jacket. "Thank you guys for letting me hang out with you, but I have to get home to do some chores. It was great to meet you all, Really, it was, but I gotta get home to my mom so she doesn't start to worry." She said, walking outside. Ashley checked the time on her phone. "What's she talking about? We don't even have a curfew.. and it's still bright outside." She said with a concerned face. She got up to go follow her sister, but Amber stopped her. "Let her be. She's had enough stress put on her already with the breakup. I'm sure she just wants to be left alone, nobody harpin' on her and worryin' to much." Amber said quietly, making sure nobody else heard her. Mark and Felix turned around and looked at Firstar who stopped at a bench halfway down the street, sat down, and watched another performer across from her. They looked at each other with frowns, concerned about her, while Ken and Jack laughed at a video that Sydney was showing them. Felix leaned in to watch, almost completely forgetting about Firestar, but Mark continued to turn around and watch her. Eventually, he got up and said that he wanted to go see something outside really quickly, with no further questioning from the others, stepped outside, and started to walk towards Firestar. Then he stopped and thought about what Amber had said when Ashley got up to go outside to check on her: " _I'm sure she just wants to be left alone, nobody harpin' on her and worryin' to much."_ He looked back to see if Amber was watching him, but she was currently occupied in what seemed to be an argument with Cry about something, but she was smiling and laughing the whole time. He turned back around and started to walk towards Firestar again, and found himself sitting next to her. She had her head down, but when she turn to quickly see who had sat down, he noticed that her eyes were puffy and red, and her lip was quivering. _she's been crying... a lot."_ He thought. He looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set, and the cloudless bright blue of the sky before had turned into a warm color of gold that turned into a deep lavender shade in the distance. It was a view that he had never seen before, but that he would never forget. "The sky looks beautiful, huh, Fire?" He asked her. She raised her head a bit up to the sky. "It's always what they claim: It's a view you can only get in sunny Florida." She said, slightly sniffling. Mark looked across the street, expecting to see a performer, but instead seeing a worn down building with a board hanging over the sign of the store: ** _going_** ** _out of business."_** He could just make out the last two words: _**Music Store**_

He was curious to know why she sat here, of all places. He was nervous to ask, but his question was answered when Firestar started to talk out of nowhere: "Ya' know... when I was around four or five, maybe just about to turn six... my dad took me to that music store right over there." She said, pointing right across the street. She brought her knees up to her chin, making her legs rest at a strange angle, with her feet pointing outwards on the bench, but her knees resting against each other. she wrapped her arms around her legs, and pulled out a locket from her shirt that Mark hadn't seen before. " ** _The One and Only Music Store._** It sold all kinds of different music, different music players, instruments... basically anything that could make a beautiful sound." She said, fiddling with the locket. Mark looked at her with sad eyes. "He took me there just about every day. We would come here, get some ice cream, then go across the street to go buy a new piece of music. It never bored me and I always wanted to go. My sister was born, so we started to go with her, too. It became a tradition, of some sorts, with us." She continued. "When my dad committed suicide, I stopped going, because I felt like if I went there that I would just be reminded of just how much more I could have done to stop him." She said, tears welling up in both her and Marks' eyes. "But I ended up coming back... I did the cycle all over again... but then one day, well more like four days ago, really... I saw that it had closed. I felt like I just lost another piece of my dad. Now I only have oh so little things to remember him by..." She said. A few tears fell down Marks face, and he wiped them off. Firestar looked at Mark. She on the other hand, had tears streaming down her face. "That's why when you came to our performance tonight, we had performed that song. It all just matched up with my life, not to mention that it was another piece of beautiful music." She said. "I...I just w-wish th-tha-a-t I c-c-c-could have been th-there f-for h-him so he w-would-dn't h-have d-done w-what h-h-he d-did." She said with a sudden collaboration of large sobs. She dropped her legs to the ground and hung her head, crying, loud sobs the only thing that was heard between her and Mark.

At this point, Mark had tears steaming down his face as well, but he wiped them away and put a hand on Firestar's shoulder. "Hey, now, Firestar. Stop your crying, and try to breath normally. Deep breaths." He told her calmly and quietly. She took a couple of deep breaths in and out, and her crying semed to slow down a bit, but tears were still streaming down her face at an uncontrollable rate. Mark wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a hug. She returned the hug and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, slightly crying into his right shoulder. "It's going to be okay. Trust me. I know. I've been through it too." "But how can things get better if they've only gotten worse?" She asked, her head buried in his shoulder. "Well, I can't exactly explain it in the best way, but i'll just tell you that if you focus on the positive side of your life, you'll feel much better. Surround yourself with your friends and your sister...whoever you feel can help you through this... just talk to them... do what makes you happy... you'll get through it, I know you will. I barely know you, but I know that your a strong person inside. You're going to make it through these hard times... don't worry about it." He said, trying his best to comfort her. "...Thank you, Mark." She said, letting go of him and drying her eyes,giving him a weak smile. "Don't worry about it." He said, nudging her arm. "Hey, i'm just wondering... what's in that locket of yours, anyway?" He asked, pointing to the heart-shaped locket on her neck that she pulled out earlier. "Oh... it's my dad, Ashley, and I sitting on the bench over in the music store." She said, opening the locket to reveal a tiny picture. "Well, I think it suites you." He said. She closed the locket and looked back over at the Dairy Queen.

after about 5 more minutes, her eyes didn't look puffy anymore, and they walked back into the shop, where Amber and Sydney were debating who the mom and the kid were in Five Nights at Freddy's, and only stopped for a few moments to say hi to Firestar and Mark walking back into the shop. "You sure you're okay?" He asked her quietly, walking to the table. "Yeah, I just needed to clear my head.. I think I just about made a river out of tears back there, huh?" She said with a slight smile. "Hey! I thought you had chores to do or somethin'?" Ken asked when Firestar walked back in. "Oh, right! Well, turns out I did em' bfore we left... Yea, I forget things easily, so... don't judge me!" She said, laughing. The youtubers and the girls talked an argued for about five more minutes, until they heard a loud noise from outside, and they all rushed to the window...

* * *

 **Hey guys! Yea, I know, I know, I haven't been updating this story in a while, and i'm sorry for that... but here's the update now! I haven't been updating this because I've just posted two new stories for TMNT that I think you guys might enjoy! Well, I haven't exactly started the story on one of them, but when I do start it, I hope you like it (I just described my OC's in the one story)! Another reason I haven't been updating is because I sort of hit a small writers' block, and I didn't have an exact idea in the beginning, but once I did, I rewrote it, and so here's the final cut! Hope you enjoyed! More to come later! Thank you guys so much for reading, and I will see YOU... IN THE NEXT CHAPTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!**


	5. The Circus

**Hey guys so firstly OHMYGOD I am SOOOOO SORRY that this took so LONG to post! I've just recently started school again(and now i'm almost done with my Third semester because I've waited so long! AGH!) and they've been hoarding me with homework and ugh! Anyways I know that a few of my friends have been DYING for me to continue with this story because they like it so much, and I hope that you amazing peeplz feel the same way, because i love and appreciate every single one of my readers! Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

Firestar, Amber, Sydney, and Ashley raced to the window and smiled, rushing out the door as the rest of them hurried out the door, wondering what all the commotion was about. "OH my god! There's no way we could have forgotten!" Firestar said, turning to Amber. "Amber, we HAVE to go sign in NOW if we wanna perform! Come on!" She said, racing off somewhere, Ashley and Sydney racing off too, following their sisters/friend's logic. Amber, being the only one who remembered them, turned to the Youtubers. "Yeah, okay so I've got to say this incredibly quickly before Firestar kills me, but let me explain: Over here, they have an annual "Circus Parade" where everybody who signs up and has been performing here for at least five months is eligible to perform with it, and everybody sings, dances, or does whatever they do. So we've been here ever since they started letting people perform on the street, so we're always signing up." She said. "They're doing the pre-show right now, and you guys will probably see us at one point doing our own thing. This might be the point at where we split paths, so let me thank you for sticking with us the entire time! You guys are sooooooooo awesome!" She said, waving and then running off after the rest of them.

"Well, i'm not leaving!" Cry said, sitting down and fixing his mask. "Me neither." Ken said, sitting down next to him. "Eh, why not?" Mark said, sitting in another chair, putting his feet on the table beside them. "Well, now we would have to see it even if we didn't want too, because we wouldn't able to fookin' drive back to the hotel!" Jack said, sitting down next to Mark. "Do you not want too see it?" Ken asked. "Of COURSE I want to see it! It's a circus parade! I LOVE me some circus parades!" He said. "But you just found out about them!" Cry told jack. (Obviously nobody cared what Felix thought, so he just sat down in a chair next to Cry) "That's what I LOVE about them! The mystery of what you'll find!" He told cry happily. "Cry chuckled. "Your logic is flawless, Jack." He said, rolling his eyes under his mask. "Thank you!" Jack said in a kiddie(childish/babyish... my friend told me she didn't know what I meant by this so just deal with the extra words to read) voice.

 **Youtubers are talking about random crap and making bad jokes on camera, when suddenly they heard a sound down the street...**

After hearing a loud boom from down the street, everybody got up and raced to the edge of the sidewalk, when everybody started cheering for the people walking down the street, spinning batons, singing and dancing, along with a band from a local school playing music while they were walking. The entire parade stopped in the middle, and The youtubers waved at Firestar, Amber, Sydney, and Ashley a couple yards away from them, and they waved back, with huge smiles covering their faces. Sydney and Ashley were wearing knee-high dresses, while Amber and Firestar were in tuxedos of blue and gold (hey, what can I say? I'm not the biggest fan of dresses). everybody heard a booming voice over the speakers all over the buildings. **And now, ladies and gentlemen, would you please give a warm welcome for our singers and dancers, the mazing ladies who have been here for... well, just about forever, Amber, Firestar, Sydney, and Ashley!** The crowd went wild, everybody clapping and cheering for the girls. They all stood on the top of the huge float in the middle of the street, and started to sing **Spirits** by _The Strumbellas_

 _I got guns in my head and they won't go_  
 _Spirits in my head and they won't go_  
 _I got guns in my head and they won't go_  
 _Spirits in my head and they won't_

 _I been looking at the stars tonight_  
 _And I think oh, how I miss that bright sun_  
 _I'll be a dreamer 'til the day I die_  
 _But they say oh, how the good die young_  
 _But we're all strange_  
 _And maybe we don't wanna change_

 _I got guns in my head and they won't go_  
 _Spirits in my head and they won't go_  
 _I got guns in my head and they won't go_  
 _Spirits in my head and they won't go_  
 _But the gun still rattles_  
 _The gun still rattles, oh_  
 _I got guns in my head and they won't go_  
 _Spirits in my head and they won't go_

Jack, Mark, and Felix stated to dance and sing along to the song, smiling so wide you would think they're faces were going to split. Cry and Ken were laughing and singing along. They eventually started dancing with fans, too, and soon, a bunch of people were dancing with them all.

 _I spent a lot of nights on the run_  
 _And I think oh, like I'm lost and can't be found_  
 _I'm just waiting for my day to come_  
 _And I think oh, I don't wanna let you down_  
 _'Cause something inside has changed_  
 _And maybe we don't wanna stay the same_

 _I got guns in my head and they won't go_  
 _Spirits in my head and they won't go_  
 _I got guns in my head and they won't go_  
 _Spirits in my head and they won't go_  
 _But the gun still rattles_  
 _The gun still rattles, oh_  
 _But the gun still rattles_  
 _The gun still rattles, oh_

Firestar and Amber walked off the float and into the street. Firestar walked up to the dancing group, and everybody stopped to sing along with Firestar. Amber walked over to another group to sing with them. Firstar was spun around by Mark and Jack as Amber and her sang the last parts of the song, Sydney and Ashley clapping along.

 _And I don't want a never ending life_  
 _I just want to be alive while I'm here_  
 _And I don't want a never ending life_  
 _I just want to be alive while I'm here_  
 _And I don't want to see another night_  
 _Lost inside a lonely life while I'm here_

 _I got guns in my head and they won't go_  
 _Spirits in my head and they won't go_  
 _I got guns in my head and they won't go_  
 _Spirits in my head and they won't go_  
 _But the gun still rattles_  
 _The gun still rattles, oh_  
 _But the gun still rattles_  
 _The gun still rattles, oh_

The audience around them went crazy, and Firestar and Amber took a bow an ran up to the top of the float, where they waved goodbye to everybody. "Thank you all for coming here, we hope that everyody has a fantastic night!" The four girls said into their microphones. **And that perfomance concludes th end of the show. Thank you all for coming, and have a great night!**

* * *

Well, based off that note, i think that tht concludes my story! Im sorry if this is short, i just have ad A LOT on my plate right now, and i haven't had much time for writing, which sucks a bunch, but i hoped you liked this anyways! Anyways, i wil see YOU...IN THE NEXT CHAAAPPTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!


End file.
